


“意外”重逢【ABO】【pwp】

by smoking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoking/pseuds/smoking





	“意外”重逢【ABO】【pwp】

“意外”重逢[黑帮锤x特工基][ABO]pwp  
-  
失踪人口诈尸，那么长时间莫得写文主要是画室作业几乎要把我埋没瞬间学校各种事情也把我埋没。  
-  
劳伦菲特工为窃取阿斯加德重要情报通过接近阿斯加德继承人thor搞到情报后跑路，五年后的loki为了完成任务参加一场富豪举行的晚宴在准备接近目标人物窃取名单的时候，他却遇见了一位老熟人。  
锤微黑化   
女装基  
半强迫  
标记  
dirty talk  
-

墨绿绸缎鱼尾裙，金线勾勒，白色珍珠，黑色卷发，黑色高跟鞋。

几乎宴会上所有人的注意力都集在这位款款而来气质非凡的“小姐”，仅仅是他侧眸随意地一瞥便足以俘获众多男人的心，点燃女人内心的嫉妒之火。

劳伦菲特工这次的角色是一位名门贵族的小姐，来参加一位富豪的晚宴。他的目标就是吸引这位富豪的注意力，进入他的房间窃取一份毒品交易的名单。至于手段……

修长的腿，白皙的皮肤，精致的五官，诱人的omega信息素……

没有人会拒绝她的邀请。

于是擦着艳红的嘴唇挑起一抹得意的笑容。

宴会已经一段时间，他接连拒绝了很多男人虚伪的邀请，只为了等到这场宴会的主角登场。

随着宴厅一角音乐的减弱，身着白色西装的中年男人从楼梯上走下简单地发言几句后眼神就定在了loki身上。“您就是尼诺公爵的小女罗莎小姐吧，很荣幸您能光临寒舍，很遗憾令尊身体不适。”男人上前率先牵起Loki的手俯身轻吻他的手背，优雅的姿态却掩盖不了他眼中猎人的光——对猎物的渴望。

“是的斯坦先生，很荣幸能参加您的宴会。家父只是最近公务太多有些疲惫，感谢您的关心。”他欣然接受这个吻手礼，祖母绿的眼眸里充满了柔情，特意伪装的嗓音听起来既甜美又不失优雅。loki选择的这个身份很好，罗莎是尼诺公爵最小的孩子，本次几乎是她的第一次在公众面前露面，避免了被人识破的风险。真正的尼诺父女现在自己的宅邸里沉睡着。

“要来尝尝我收藏的红酒吗？你绝对会喜欢它的。”狡黠的猎人明显按捺不住自己的心，急躁地率先开始出击，他自然地挽住loki的胳膊。

“当然。”loki很高兴他的进度会那么快，这将节省他很多时间。他还想等着任务结束去买他最爱的布丁作为犒劳自己的奖品。

男人挽着Loki的胳膊从另一侧登上楼梯，在一扇白色雕花门前停下，优雅地拧下门把手摆出“请”的姿势。“进来吧。”

Loki有些意外这无比顺利的流程，走到这里终于起了一些警惕心，空着的手捏紧藏着匕首的小包，还是选择踏进了房间。

从短小的过道来看屋内确实就陈设着精致的酒柜，里面静静立着几瓶看起来十分珍贵的红酒，周围也并没有藏着埋伏。

于是稍稍松了口气的他又朝前面走了几步，在临近酒柜的时候身后响起一阵低沉的男声，瞬间让他全身的汗毛都立了起来。

“好久不见，罗莎小姐？”loki透过面前玻璃酒柜看到了声音发出者的倒影。他潜意识想要逃离，却不想那个带他过来的男人笑着离开锁上了门。

他无处可逃，像个困兽。

“所以这是你设的局，对吧。”他只能转过身，用他本人冰冷的眼神注视着坐在角落的金发男人，就连他发出的声音也显得无情和冰冷。

“你不该骗我的，loki。”他看着对方站起身，具有压迫感的信息素令loki本能地向后退，却只能贴到酒柜上，玻璃的冰冷直逼他裸露在外的肩头深入骨髓。“可能那个时候我的太宠着你了，以至于你忘了我该是什么模样，让你忘了你利用我的后果。”男人在他面前站定，高大的阴影将他笼罩其中。

“thor,我想你不应该对这件事耿耿于怀。”loki抗拒着对方身上强大的alpha信息素，手下试图把包里的匕首拿出来“阿斯加德现在都是你的了，你没有理由执着于那张破纸或者我……”他的指尖刚刚碰到刀刃，那个包就被thor夺走。

好的，他没了。

Loki看到了他眼里的愠怒。说真的相比于五年之前现在的thor真的变了很多，他几乎褪去了身上所有的稚嫩，浑身除了那强势的信息素还有属于王者的压迫感。他当然听说了阿斯加德在thor手里被管理的有多好，只是他没有想过五年来他居然还记得自己，甚至为此设下一个局来引诱自己上钩。

“你是我的。”thor将那个包丢在一边，宽大的手掌抚上omega的脸，眼中的愠怒转为强烈的爱意。“你只能是我的，loki。”他紧紧捏住loki的下巴，身上浓重的信息素几乎填满了整间屋子让Loki喘不上气来。

“我放你走了五年，现在，我再也不会让你离开我了。”他俯身强硬地吻了上去。

“别碰我！”loki用力推搡着健硕的alpha，但对方好像又比五年前更加强壮了，所以他的反抗只是徒劳。

“我建议你别在这方面浪费你的体力。”thor将人拦腰抱起，“一会可有你受的。”强壮的alpha将他的omega丢在了一旁柔软的大床上，欺身压了上去，用手撇开遮挡对方眼睛的碎发。

从他今晚见到Loki那一瞬间开始，那簇一直被抑制了五年的火焰突然被点燃并且几乎要将他吞噬。他爱死loki今天的衣着，这是他第一次看到对方这副模样，他没有想过这件鱼尾裙会那么适合他。

“god，你太美了。”thor用手指从loki的脖颈向下游走，划过白色的珍珠项链，诱人的锁骨……

“你放开…我”虽然在五年之前他就已经跟thor做过，但现在立场的对立让他本能地反抗thor。他在五年前险些对thor动了真的感情，如果那份情报再来的晚一点他可能真的会爱上thor……

可他现在似乎也搞不清楚他对Thor的感情，他不敢承认，在看到对方的时候他心底深处的某个角落突然被深深触动。

“我早应该让你穿上这一身的……”thor对于loki不痛不痒的反抗根本不放在眼里，他的手探进顺滑的绸缎准确地碰到不知不觉已经挺立起来的一点。“你已经准备好迎接这个夜晚了。”他冲着床上的omega露出坏笑，捏住那点。

“该死”loki瞬间挺直了腰，胸前突然传来的快感直接让他浑身战栗，唤醒了他尘封已久对交合的渴望。他对上thor那双海蓝色的眼睛，记忆与五年前的一个夜晚相重合，只不过当年的金色长发变成了现在的干练的短发，脸上的轮廓也成熟了许多。

“是谁允许你现在走神的？是我进展太慢了吗？”金发alpha发现了loki短暂的失神，于是用带有薄茧的指尖按揉着乳尖，空着的手顺着布料摸下去，却发现了一个意外惊喜。“你居然穿着丁字裤？还是蕾丝的？”

“fuck，既然都穿了，干脆就穿全套。”被四处点火的loki已经开始陷入情欲之中，只能勉强地蹦出几个脏字来弥补他没法阻止thor的不爽。“你什么时候变得那么磨磨唧唧了。”

闻言thor不满地用力掐了一下对方的乳尖，然后将一根手指探进omega已经开始润湿的穴口。“你这里还是跟五年前一样欢迎我。”

“少废话。”自从意识到被上是避免不了的，禁欲多年的loki抵挡不住身体的本能开始渴望起thor有些粗暴的性爱，他渴望这个alpha能狠狠地贯穿他、填满他。

“哈，现在开始想起我了吗？你这里可真紧，你不会一直都没有解决过这里的问题吧。”thor感受到omega湿热的后穴紧紧包裹他的一根手指，他又往里面塞了两根，玩弄对方两点的手也该照顾同样挺立起来的尺寸可观的性器。

“太忙了嗯……”快感正在一点点蚕食着他的理智，迷离的双眼只能看到对方模糊的五官，但他记得那张脸有多么的英俊。好吧，他承认，他对thor是有感情的。“别搞那么多了……进来。”他有点不耐地催促着。

Thor看了眼面色潮红的loki“as your wish.” 他褪去身上的衬衫露出健硕的上身，扯掉腰带从黑色的内裤中将忍得胀痛的性器对准已经准备好的后穴，毫不犹豫地直接进入。“哦……你辣爆了loki。”

果然一直没做的后穴暂时适应不了thor巨大的尺寸，穴口有被胀大的痛感，但很快就被如潮水般涌来的快感掩盖。Loki忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟，这引起了thor重重地一顶。

Loki身上的鱼尾裙仍然被穿在身上，可惜布料变得皱皱巴巴，但在thor眼里却是无比的诱惑，简直要让他的性器再胀大一圈。“loki，五年前你有爱过我吗？”alpha俯身贴近omega的脖颈。

“可能吧”深陷情欲中的loki几乎分不出精力来回答Thor，只能给出一个模棱两可的回答，可这也许就是他真正的回答。他享受着那段与thor共同度过的时光，哪怕他是一个卧底，注定在情报到手后远走高飞。

“那我就让你以后爱上我，不管怎样，我不会再放你走了。”他用力顶弄着omega的穴道，在碰到凸起的一点后他用唇堵住了loki将要发出的呻吟，十分强势地啃咬着他的唇。Loki模模糊糊地回应着这个狂野的吻，他忍不住想要伸手环住alpha，就像他五年前那样。

毫不收敛地享受着每一场thor给他的性爱，从不掩饰地呻吟，给予thor无数个热烈的吻，甚至在他的脖颈留下自己的吻痕。

“你消掉了我的标记，我很生气。”thor凑近omega的后颈，那里只有属于omega自己一人的信息素。“留着会妨碍以后的任务……”loki想要侧头躲避thor带有胡茬的脸，可次次都被人用手转了过来。

“那我就再标记你一次。”他张开嘴，在一次次猛烈地抽动中用力咬住了omega的腺体。两人的信息素瞬间开始交融在一起，loki进入了第一个高潮。本就湿润的后穴瞬间涌出更多的液体，甚至loki的性器也绷不住地发泄出来。“我要让所有人都知道，你是我的，你是我的……”他接连在loki的身上留下自己的标记。

“你真是……”被标记的omega进入了发情期，对肉体的渴望又强烈了几分，身上变得越来越热。他伸手扯了扯沦为累赘的布料，眼中几乎要流出泪来“帮我脱了他。”

但thor却选择了更加粗暴的方式，他直接把那身好看的墨绿色鱼尾裙撕成了布条散落在床上。Loki毫无遮挡的身体就在他的眼前，这让他又用力深入了几分。“我不该放你走了五年……”

“我现在……不是就在这吗……”loki最终选择用手环住thor的脖颈，让体内的性器更加深入他的身体，仿佛这就是他身体的一部分。“再往里，thor.”声音嘶哑的omega已经失去了理智。

“我会标记你，把你的生殖腔射满我的东西，让你怀上我的孩子。”thor一下子挺入omega脆弱的生殖腔，他被omega突然的收缩差点直接缴械。于是他惩罚式地拍了一下对方挺翘的屁股。“坏孩子。”

“thor……”loki眼里几乎看不清thor的表情，只是呢喃着对方的名字，一遍又一遍，这引领着他踏上云端……

他射了。紧接着thor也射进了他的生殖腔，在里面成结。

Thor紧紧抱着真正属于他的omega，在他杂乱的黑发胡乱地吻着。“我爱你loki”

喘着粗气的loki同样抱住了thor，内心不知道是什么滋味，但此刻，好像喜悦胜过了其他。

——

第二天，约顿海姆收到了一份这次毒品交易的名单，又收到了一封来自劳伦菲特工的辞职信，但明显是他人的代笔。

“作为这些年你们从我这窃走情报的代价，loki•odinson特工就属于我了。他辞职了。”  
落款  
Thor`odinson.

而全然不知道此事的loki正疲惫地睡在alpha的怀里。


End file.
